Scars Never Fade
by Peggywolf14
Summary: How did Taka get his scar? Random oneshot that I wrote at 3:00AM. Rated just in case.


**A/N:** I've uploaded two other stories before this, but this is my first, very first fanfic ever. So, yeah...

Taka panted heavily. His paws beat against the ground. He skidded to a stop in front of a small rock that sat in the middle of the plain. He looked down at his reflection that had formed next to it. He lightly touched the cut across his eye with his paw but pulled it back quickly, wincing in pain. As he looked into the water he remembered the events of the day before all too clearly...

FLASHBACK

The sun was just rising over the Pridelands. Ahadi was sitting on the top of Pride Rock with one of his sons, Mufasa. Taka was hiding behind a rock a few feet away. His father didn't know he was there but his brother did.

"Mufasa. This will all be yours some day." Ahadi said to his eldest cub.

"Really? You been I get to be king after you?" The golden cub asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Yes, son."

A huge smile spread across little Mufasa's face, but it quickly faded. He looked behind him at his younger brother who had been listening.

"What about Taka?" he asked his father.

Ahadi hesitated for a second. "When you are king you may do what you please with him." He answered flatly.

"But…he's my brother."

"That doesn't matter!" Ahadi snapped.

Mufasa looked at his father, confused. Why did he yell like that? And what did he mean by 'it didn't matter'?

Tears filled Taka's eyes. He knew what his father meant. Ever since they could walk Mufasa got all the attention. From his dad. His mother, Uru, loved little Taka more than anything. But Mufasa got it all. He got the girl that Taka dreamed of, Sarabi. He was the first to eat, got the best spot to sleep, and most importantly, he got the love of his father.

Mufasa loved his little brother. Even if he was only older by a few minutes, he took the responsibility of caring for him.

He looked up at his father with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Ahadi sighed and looked down at his son. "The one who is chosen to be king, the one that the father picks, will do as he or she pleases with their siblings."

Mufasa now got it. He looked down at his paws. He would never be able to hurt Taka. He loved him. He was his brother. It was his job to protect him.

"I don't have to kill him, do I?" he finally asked his dad.

Ahadi let out a sigh. "The…the king may do as he wishes with his brother."

Mufasa knew what he wanted to do. He would never hurt Taka.

Taka turned and ran back into the cave where his mother was waiting. He threw his little body into her paws and began crying.

"Dad doesn't like me, does he?" He said through sobs. Uru couldn't answer. She just wrapped her paws around her son. She too wanted Ahadi to choose Taka. But of course she knew that wasn't going to happen.

END FLASHBACK

Tears streamed down Taka's already tear stained face. He wiped the blood from his cheek and dipped his paw in the water. He then touched the cut again and this time he fought the pain. Nothing in the world could hurt more then what happened to him earlier that day…

FLASHBACK

Mufasa and Taka were chasing each other outside. They enjoyed playing like this and as brother's they were the best of friends.

"You can't catch me!" Mufasa chanted at his little brother.

"You wanna bet?" Taka pounced at him playfully.

Mufasa dodged and ran around him. Taka spun around and made another attempt to catch him, which also failed. Mufasa laughed jumped on top of his brother instead, they both rolled around laughing and nipping at each other playfully. Then they both collapsed in a heap, laughing still. After a few minutes Taka stopped and sat up he looked at his brother, then away again.

"Muffy?" he asked

"Yeah little bro?"

"When you become king…what are you going to do with me?" Taka asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Mufasa sat up, looking a little confused.

"You aren't going to...to...to kill me are you?" "Like...like what dad said?" Taka was barely able to get the words out.

Mufasa looked at his brother in shock "Why in the world would I do that? You're my little brother."

This made Taka feel a little better. He pounced at his older brother again and they continued wrestling until Ahadi came out.

"A king does not play games like this." He said, more to Mufasa since he was to become king. "Come on. Time to come in." He said to his two cubs. Both of them got up and followed their father back to Pride Rock.

"Come over here Mufasa." Ahadi called.

Mufasa looked at his brother and then dashed up to his father's side. Taka hung his head and walked slowly behind them. He could hear them laughing the whole way until they reached the empty cave. All the other lionesses were out hunting. The cubs were always told to come inside before dinner was brought home. Taka stopped in the entrance.

"Come on Taka." Mufasa said to him.

Taka stared at the ground for a few moments, "Why don't you love me?" he asked.

Ahadi turned around and looked at him, shocked. Uru shared the same expression, but Mufasa had a look of confusion.

"What?" Ahadi asked.

"Why don't you love me?" Taka asked again, looking in his father's eyes.

Ahadi clenched his teeth. Uru saw the look on his face.

"No...Ahadi please." She begged, knowing exactly what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Because..." Ahadi growled.

"Why?" Taka asked again.

"Because! I wanted one son! ONE! Then I had two. At first I thought it would be hard to choose between you, but as you two grew I knew exactly who was to become king! You were completely worthless!" he yelled.

"Ahadi...please. D...don't" Uru cried quietly.

Mufasa was shocked at what his father had said. He always knew that his dad didn't like his brother as him, but that he would yell that in his face amazed him.

Taka's eyes welled with tears. "Dad! All I wanted was a father that cared about me! You never even took the time to care! You were too busy making sure Mufasa had all he needed as I sat there in the side, hoping that one day I would get the same exact attention! I know you probably did when I was little. Before you thought I was...was..." Taka couldn't get the last word out.

Ahadi was trying to hold in his anger.

"I hate you..." Taka said flatly.

At that his father's patients wore out. He lunged at Taka. Taka ran towards the back of the cave, which was a dump idea. Ahadi trapped him in a corner, his claws bared. Taka quivered into a small ball, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ahadi lifted his large paw in the air.

"Ahadi please don't do this!" Uru was begging franticly.

Mufasa watched everything, tears filling in his eyes. Ahadi brought his paw down on little Taka, leaving a cut across his eye. Taka screamed in pain. He cried harder and without thinking he ran past his father and out of the cave.

END OF FLASHBACK

Taka was still crying softly as he looked at his reflection.

"You ignored me for years. You named me Taka! And I know what that means. You never cared for me and then you gave me this scar." Taka said through sobs.

"But I really did love you dad." He sniffed. "I did…" He said looking back at Pride Rock. He jumped off the rock and ran. He wasn't about to go back. Not until he was older at least. Taka headed straight for the Elephant Graveyard.

Mufasa dashed towards Taka but he was already half way to his destination. He watched his little brother run to the place their father told them never to go. Mufasa looked down at the ground and saw the blood stains from Taka's cut.

"Taka!"

**A/N:** So I told you this is my first fanfic ever. Please R&R and if you have any constructive criticism feel free to give it. ) Enjoy!

Peggy


End file.
